Megaman NT Warrior Novelization (DISCONTINUED)
by Arkilos
Summary: Lan Hikiari lives a normal life in his home town of Dan Tec City. It's the year 2020X and life is radicaly different. Fallow Lan as he forms new bonds and lerns more as he prepares for the N1 Grand prix. "JACK IN, AND POWER UP!"
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Man NT Warrior.**

 **Novelization**

 **Written By Arkilos.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Hi, yes I'm trying to get back into writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this novelisation of MegaMan NT warrior. Please bear in mind that many of the characters as well are going to be a little different from the Anime you are used to. Both in appearance and personality, the plot line well also be different, however will loosely follow cannon

 **Discleamer:**

I don't hold any copyrights, or ownership over Megaman NT warrior or it's characters.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

 **Quote:**

"Le vent s'élève, alors il faut vivre".

"The wind rises, so we must live."

Paul Valéry

Born- 30 October 1871

Died- 20 July 1945

(Information from wikipedia, take with grain of salt.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Lan Hikari)**

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeep!" My alarm clock wrung brazenly in my ears before I managed to turn it off. ugh, why did I get that cursed object anyway.

"LAN! ARE YOU AWAKE!" I don't exactly need one.

"YES MOM!" I replied, my voice sounding groggy from being disturbed out of my peaceful sleep. I right myself to a sitting position. Looking over to my bedside table, the time reads 7:00 in the morning. I would be tempted to lay back down and go back to sleep, where not for my mother who Is now standing in the doorway.

"Happy birthday hun." She told me with a small, joyful smile. "My birthday?"

I had long forgotten about it, don't ask me how, as I not sure how I pulled that off. Come to think of it, don't I remember wether not my mother reminded me this year with asking what I want like she usually does.

Eventually my mom leaves me to get dressed, and to be goaded by my soft pillow to lay back down and fall asleep. Having managed to keep my will long enough to through my normal set of cloths on me, dark blue jeans, a white collar shirt tucked into them completed with a black belt (no, I'm not a martial arts master, it's just a normal belt). A dark orange vest above that. Finally my P.E.T hanging from the belt by a metal clip

I make my way down stairs through the living room and to the kitchen and dining area in time to catch part of the moruning news.

"Further reports of arsonney have flooded the police and fire departments from all over Dan Tec city and outlying areas, no one knows who is behind these actions however, authorities suspect an unknown criminal organization at work. Furthermore, the fire department urges everyone to take any and all precautions to prevent this from occurring, it is confirmed that the arsonists are using netnavis to target heat producing appliances, 10 people have perched from the fires, and 20 seriously wounded and are in hospital so far." As the news cut off for music I let my concern show. "Hey mom, maybe I should check our house and make sure nothing is wrong with anything." I say, very much aware how much of an excuse it sounds like to skip school, no matter how senser I was about actually checking our heat generating appliances.

"Lan, you just focus on doing well in school, I called our electrician yesterday, and he will be coming around in a few hours to check them for us." My mother explains as I work slowly at my breakfast with the music playing in the background.

It isn't long before I'm sent on my way to school. In case you are wondering, my birthday was never that large of a deal for me, this is in part to that it shares that date with something else from my past that I'd rather not get into.

Walking along the road, I find an unfamiliar face. Auburn hair and lightly tanned freckle dusted face, greets with a shy smile, a blue vest and a white knee high skirt make way for a slender looking girl, who carries a shy expression in her azure eyes. "Hi, can I help you?" I ask gently, trying not to startle the girl, who seems hesitant "I- I'm searching for Dantec Academy, You wouldn't happen to know the way?" She replies shyly her voice is almost faint.

I give her a maintained friendly smile, I found myself attracted to the stranger, despite not even knowing her name.

"I happen to go to school there, my name is Lan Hikari. If you want, we can walk together." I introduce myself with the invitation. Shaking her head to herself, I assumed that she had declined my offer, however, I was surprised when she began to speak in a even tone. "That would be great, my name is Mayl Sakurai. I'm Sorry about being quiet, I'm not normally so shy. It's just that I have just moved here a week ago with my parents, though I don't see much of them." She explains as we walk next to each other. Her voice soaring at the mention of her parents, suggesting that her relationship with her parents is strained. Deciding to move on, I segway into another topic to which I'm rewarded with a smile. "What do you think of the island… " I hadn't realized we were nearing school. Before I know it, I had been grabbed by the scruff of my neck. Dexter (Dex) Oyama, the resident school ground bullie. Who now has me pinned to the wall.

"Alright Hikari, you listen, and you listen good! Word at school is that you might be good enough to beat me in a Net battle." I found myself short of breath as Dex tightened his grip on me. "I can't have some runt walking about, So you and me are going to have a little get together. "

He demanded of me. I knew fully well what he wanted, even when pinned to the wall, I wasn't oblivious to the rumors going around school, that had some how connected me to it. It had started when I began teaching 1st grade students how to use their Netnavis. My own Netnavi being the silent type, who I just assume is mute, as he never speaks.

A second later, Dex punches the wind out of my stomach, and I'm sure there is a rib or two broken. "You better show up after school! Or I'll do much worse to ya!" He them easily throws me to the ground, close to Mayl. Before stomping off somewhere. "Lan! Are you alright !" I stave off the feeling to faint, enduring the screaming from upper stomach muscles. "Hmm… I might need to see the…" I start before wincing in pain as I try to stand up. A nearly fall back down however with support from Mayl I'm able to keep standing."let's go, we need to get you to the nurse's office!" She resolves determinedly.

Head way into school was slow at best, from time to time nun at all…. Damn, I'm so pathetic… why do I keep getting myself into these situations. Rounding the corner before the nurse's office, my legs began feeling like gelatin. And black dots danced in my eyes.

Mayl manages to sit me down gently, the last thing I manage say is "get the nurse, down the hall, and to the 3rd door left." My voice sounded hoarse and dry, My new friend squeezed my hand as the world around me faded to black.

* * *

 **AN:**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter Please review as it can only hope (no flaming) critics are more than welcome. Remember guest, you don't need an account to review just remember to add a name for yourself.

I know this is on the short side, however, one can't learn to swim by jumping into the deep end of the pool if you catch my drift.

Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mega Man NT Warrior._**

 ** _Novelization_**

Written by Arkilos

Edited by- Marth

* * *

 **An:**

I'm sorry about the long wait, however with me taking my studies more seriously with the upcoming voluntary school year. This means that new chapters will be published slower than many of you would like, hope you can forgive me, but I have a life outside of writing that I intend to live.

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

Mk (Chapter 1)- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I certainly do intend to continue, so no need fret. :-)

* * *

 **Quotes:**

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

J.M Barrie- in his book Peter Pan

Scottish novelist and playwright.

Born- 9 May 1860

Died -19 June 1937

From wikipedia, please take with a grain of salt.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **(Mayl)**

"Mayl Get the nurse. Down the hall, and the 3rd door to the left." Lan tries to speak. However, he is fading fast. Ugh! I can't believe this is happening on my first day at school, and I haven't even started classes yet! "I can't leave him like this" I muttered to myself, ah! Of course' "Roll did you catch all that!" I urgently asked my personal NetNavi, praying she hadn't gone wandering off somewhere. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long for her to reply. "I'm on my way!" I Take a deep sigh of relief.

"Great! We'll try to make our way over, but Lan looks like he will pass out any second!" I replied worriedly, my meeting Lan's own azure eyes. With this said, Roll leaves my P.E.T.

I did my best to lift Lan, gettting one of his shoulders across my shoulders. Were the situation different, I'd probably blushing from how close we are to each other , or maybe even become a little flustered. But right now Lan needs me.

Slowly, we progress, soon finding a door labeled with a red shield and a dark blue caduceus. I remembered one of the few times I had spent with my parents. They taught me that the caduceus is a symbol of medicine, that was five years ago now, five years since I last saw them.

Focus Mayl! You still need to get Lan to the nurse's office. As we inch forwards, I look up in time to see a red haired women step out of the office with the same emblem from the plywood door on the upper sleeve of her white lab coat, identifying her as the school nurse. A freckle dusted face found us. "Lan!" she called worriedly.

All I could do was watch as the unconscious boy taken from me, being carried into the office where I barely managed to follow. "Mayl, please stay here in the waiting area, I need to focus on Lan. We might need to send him to the hospital." How? How does she know both Lan's and my name's? Now isn't the time to ask questions, though I found it increasingly difficult to sit still doing nothing but watch the clock tick the minutes away, eventually turning into an hour before the nurse came back out through the door to the operating room. "I've done what I can to temporarily stop the internal bleeding. However, he will need to be taken to a hospital. All we can do is pray that he recovers and is able to return to school." The nurse says mournfully, as if there was doubt in her mind, though she quickly hides it underneath a smile that I can tell is forced.

"Ms…" I started, however found myself cut off as I opened my mouth.

"Please call me Megan. I don't like the formality the school upholds, it distances teachers away from students, so I go out my way to close that gap. You're wondering why I know Lan's and your name right?" I nodded silently, not sure how to reply. "To start with." Megan started, "Lan is my godson, so I've known him since birth, as for knowing your name Mayl, you sent your Netnavi ahead so she enformed me. It's part of my job to remember names and the health details of all students who attend here. I can't say much, but I can say, though mentally strong, physically Lan is fraile. I pray for the sake of his mother and him, that the beating he took wasn't too much."

Without a reply, I watch in silent worry as paramedics carrie Lan, my first friend away. With my own health being good, the nurse sent me to classroom 112. "Mayl, don't worry, the doctors will make sure Lan will live, and we can visit him after school." Roll comforts, affording me a small smile.

Outside of the classroom door, a woman in her 30's meets me, having found my way as per the nurse's instructions, that proved easy enough as we had already passed the door on the way. "You must be Mayl Sakurai. I'm sorry about the way your first day has gone so far, it usually isn't so dramatic. Hopefully things should calm down for the rest of the day." said the person who I assume will be my teacher, "Oh… and before I forget, my name is Ms. Mari, it's pleasure to meet you." I smile weakly and shake her outstretched hand.

With introductions to both the teacher and the class out of the way the rest of the day went indeed peacefully, I found much of the information was unfortunately still above what I was able to grasp beyond just the simple concepts. Perhaps I still haven't adjusted to the new time zone, It's about a 5 hours time differences from back in the US north east coast, so I shouldn't be surprised.

After running across someone who seemed to have an addiction to fish and Calcium, of all things, I managed to eventually get directions to the hospital, but not without ending up with two large fish, well I guess I know what I'll be having for dinner.

Walking into an otherwise empty room, I find Lan sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed, wrapped up like a mummy, only his head and legs are visible underneath what must be several layers of bandages. "He will need time to heal, though all the eternal bleeding has been taking care of." A male voice speaks tentatively behind me. Turning to face the voice I find a well built man wearing white robes, a dark blue caduceus on his for arm labeling him as a Doctor. "Will Lan be alright?" I ask nervously, fearing the answer that I might receive.

"It will be difficult to tell. Normally in this situation we would wait until a patient wakes up and give the final inspection and send them home to recover until the bandages can be taken off. However with Lan, I'm afraid that we face a few complications, I can't go to any details about it.

If you want to know more, you will need ask Lan, or his mother."

With a nod is all that I give to reply, the doctor goes through his routine before departing the room I find paper in my backpack, and leave my phone number written down for Lan and on the other side a brief note.

Hi

I hope you feel better soon.

Mayl Sakurai

I know it's slight risk but honestly, Lan is the closest I have to a friend. And I need someone to talk to. I return home with the help of Lan's mother, who had some learned my whereabouts, please don't ask me how. "Mayl?" The stricken mother asks as she arrives at the hospital room feeling unsure of myself I nodded in reply, how am I supposed to behave in this kind of situation, I never had to deal with this before. I feel like I don't belong, like I'm puzzle piece that has managed to get into the wrong box (a very wrong box) "Yes, Mrs. Hikari, I… I'll step out for a while." I managed to say. However, before I could so much as take a step, I'm enveloped in a hug. I'm very much aware of the warmth spreading across my cheeks, not used to any form of affection. "Thank you so much, without you, the situation could have been very different, now at least my son stands a chance, and please call me Amy." Soon Lan's mother lets go of her grip on me, leaving me to fight my still burning blush.

Neither of us talk much, while Roll seems content to go to bed, reminding me of the time about an hour in, though I honestly don't want to separate Mrs. Hikari from her son. 'Oh Lan, Please wake up soon.' I almost miss when his mother places a small envelope on his bedside table. Who gives a small smile "Today is his birthday… Lan's father, sent it for him all the way from Borneo."

Another half hour and we left the hospital. Along the way out, we catch some of evening news. "More fires have taken place today. The unidentified arsonist(s) continue to have both police and fire department scrambling to keep up, as more house fires keep cropping up, sometimes multiple per day, on top of normal house fires. All citizens are warned to have heat generating appliances checked thoroughly. So far 10 people have perched from the fires, and 20 seriously wounded and are in critical care hospital. The latest victim of these attacks being a young child."

We walk through the doors of the hospital cutting off the reporter on whatever news he would be reporting on next. We take the Metro towards the less dess park district, where both Lan and I live, before arriving at home where Mrs. Hikari and I go our separate ways. Though not without Lan's mother getting one last word in "Mayl, if you ever feel lonely or need anything, our door is open to you. I know how your mother can be." I struggle to find words

"You know my mom?" I ask dumbly, Amy nods her head. "She and I were good friends in school, even then she was focused on her work, it's a wonder where she found the time to make the romantic connection she has with your father." Ms. Hikari then walks inside the house she shares with her son, leaving me to ponder her words, returning to the house that lived alone on.

Roll was already out of Bed to make sure I don't stay up late. (I'm going to have to admit that I do have a habit of doing sometimes.)

After a slightly prolonged fish dinner, it's with great difficulty that I finally managed to fall into a restless sleep, being unable to, but fear what the future has in store for me. Dammit why did my parents have to leave me to live alone!

* * *

 **AN:**

Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, please remember to review.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
